Radio-controlled communication systems such as, for example, DECT or WLAN communication systems, comprise a base station as well as at least one mobile part as a participant in the respective system. The mobile part and/or the base station are used by a customer or user.
Since no direct wire connection with the appurtenant base station exists, the participants or, respectively, the mobile parts must be connected to the base station or, respectively, registered at the base station via a so-called registration procedure. In order to prevent unauthorized registrations of mobile parts located in adjacent apartments, the input of a PIN number is required as an example of general authorization information.
To the extent that a PIN number is mentioned in the following, it is always to be understood as general authorization information. Thus, it could also have a different appearance than an actual PIN number.
However, market studies have shown that many users are overtaxed with the input of the concrete PIN number and return the devices, base station and/or mobile part to the dealer.
The problem is aggravated by the fact that the registration procedure started manually or automatically for the registration of a mobile part at an appurtenant base station is designed in such a way that it will completely break off the registration procedure following an incorrectly inputted PIN number. In that case, the registration procedure must be initiated all over again.
To assure that a user of a radio-controlled communication system described above can manage it with ease, the devices are delivered for example with a pre-registered status.
Another approach consists of realizing an automatic registration which is activated when, for example, a mobile part is placed in the base station.
Such a method has been realized for example in the case of so-called Gigaset Communication Systems. If there the mobile part is placed into the charging box of the base station, the automatic registration procedure is passed through so that the mobile part is registered at the base station without requiring the input of a PIN number by a user.
But an automatic registration could for example also be started if an existing system is expanded by the purchase of an additional mobile part or if the base station is not equipped with a charging box.
It is furthermore known that many radio-controlled communication systems have a permanently set base PIN number, a so-called default PIN number. An example of such a default PIN number is the number: 0000.
It should also be mentioned here that a default PIN number is only to be seen as an example of default authorization information in general terms.